A Game of Chess
by Kirakiruni
Summary: It's like a game. Black against White.


_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ "Uuugh..." A grown man flopped out of bed, scratching his head and snoozing the alarm while he is lost in a train of thoughts for today. Reaching a certain thought, he snapped his eyes open and hurried to his bathroom. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." He ran around his house, getting a black suit out of his closet and hurriedly knotting his tie. He tossed the toast into the toaster and grabbed some beer out of the freezer.

Combing his hair and checking himself in the mirror, he smiled a bit and nodded. Ding! He grabbed the toast and beer and rushed out his door to his car. Forgetting his keys, he zoomed back in and grabbed the keys, remembering to lock the door before he raced back out. Plopping into the driver's seat, he turned on the engine and raced out of there, calming down when he realizes he still has half an hour before he reaches his location. Not enough time to get a burger though... he glumly thinks while he drives on.

Today he is going to review with the Black Suits to join them. He thought it would be cooler to be a Black Suit rather than a White Suit. His name is Alfred F. Jones, and he is in quite an excited mood today, despite the racket he made in the morning. Recently he heard some stuff about the White and Black Suits and researched them, then decided he will join the Black Suits. Some information he knows, and maybe you should know is the following:

Both the White and Black Suits have a sort of organized system, and they have been at war against each other for many centuries. The war was passed down to those who were newer recruits to the groups, then to the newer and on and on. Each has a strong leader, commonly called "the king".

In the White Suits, the "king" is named Gilbert Beilschmidt. White-haired with red eyes, he is "smart and dumb" and the same time. Though he is often stubborn and makes quite a ruckus, he is a very strong leader and knows every move the Whites have planned. In the other hand, the Black Suits also have a king. He is called Ivan Braginski. He is very tall, has a Russian accent (he speaks it too), and, according to what some of the Blacks say, sometimes a bit strict and scary. He has a kind heart, and has purple eyes with pale hair. He is also a very strong leader, and thinks everything through before announcing it, thus elected King of the Blacks.

There are also second in commands, in which some of the members joked that they were the "queens", not caring about their gender. In the Whites, the "Queen", or second in command, is Elizabeta Héderváry, long flowing hair and a strong spirit. She gets really annoyed at Gilbert a lot, and tries to shove common sense into Gilbert's head, though he still continues on to be a stubborn leader. The second in command for the Blacks is Arthur Kirkland, has a British accent and pale blonde hair with green eyes and bushy eyebrows. He has a good thinking head too, like Ivan, and he thinks things through, but he is easily annoyed and angered, which might be a hard time for him if they agree to recruit Alfred.

There are more than that in both groups, though I will not spend time introducing each and every single member in the Whites and Blacks. You shall meet them throughout the story though.

Alfred arrives at a tall, black mansion, with two soldiers in black uniforms parked in front of the entrance. "Hey dudes! I came here to interview with the Second in Command of the Blacks! Here!" He pulls out an identity card from his coat and shows it to the soldiers. They nodded his permission and Alfred solemnly enters the mansion. He looked around, amazed by the structure and calmness of the place. Humans were going back and forth, carrying documents, journals, whatever it is they needed. He spotted a young teenaged girl with a bow in her long pale hair and a nice lacey dress. She had a scary face though, so Alfred stayed away from her. A man with a ponytail walked by, and at first Alfred mistaked him as a girl. Hurrying through the hallways and corridors, he eventually reached a room named "Interviewing Room". He only knocked once on the door before it swooshed open to reveal a serious man with green eyes and bushy eyebrows. _Definitely that weird eyebrowed Second in Command, I'm pretty sure_, Alfred thought to himself as he nodded and walked in. Arthur closed the door and mentioned for Alfred to sit down in a cushioned chair in the middle of the room. After he sat down, the Second in Command sat down next to him with a few papers and a pen with him.

"So I see you have requested to join the Black Suits, correct?" Arthur inquired. Alfred only nodded, too excited and nervous to speak. "So young lad, what is your name?" "Haha, my name is Alfred F. Jones!" he shouted. Grunting, Arthur replied, "Inside voice please." Alfred quickly covered his mouth, getting out a muffled "Oops, sorry" before shutting himself up. After he wrote it down, Arthur looked up and asked another question," What business do you have?" And for every answer Alfred gave, Arthur wrote it down. "How old are you?" "I'm 20." "Where were you born?" "America, of course!" "Quiet." "Sorry." This went on for quite a while. After Arthur has wrote down the recent answer, he looked up and said, "Alright Alfred, this is the last, but most important question out of them all. Do you have anyone related to you?" Alfred thought for a while, then smiled and quickly replied,"Ah yes, my dear brother Matthew!" Arthur then asked right after he answered," Well, Mr. Jones, you have met the standards to join this group," Alfred smiled at that, "but since you have a brother, we have one condition for you in order to join us." Alfred frowned at that, wondering what he meant. "Go on," he bravely motioned.

"Alfred, you must have your brother join our group too, no exceptions." Alfred widened his eyes at that, panicking. Oh c'mon, not that! Anything but that! But it was too late. "I'll see if he wants to join too. Give me some time, okay dude?" Arthur frowned at the way he talked, but nodded. "You are required to have you and your brother join us in one week. After that, you are not allowed to join." Alfred nodded, then exited the room. Outside, he looked brave and calm, but inside he was panicking and his heart was beating fast. _Oh fuck, what am I going to do?! How can I get my brother to join the Blacks..._ Alfred took a deep breath, _if Mattie is recruited with the Whites?!_

Breathing out a huge sigh, he straightened himself. "Ha, no matter what, I'm the hero!" Alfred shouted half-heartedly. He hesitantly looked around, then continued with a quitter tone, "And no matter what, I'll find the solution!" He jumped into his car and raced back home, stopping on the way to buy a burger.

_Maybe I should call Mattie later…_ Alfred glanced at his cellphone, which said that the time was 8:19 A.M. Sighing, he flipped it open and looked through his contacts, which summed over a hundred. _Damn, I need to delete some of these old phone numbers_. Finding his brother's phone number, he hesitated, then pressed the "Call" button very lightly, childishly disappointed that it actually started calling.

"Hello?" Alfred winced as he heard Matthew's voice. "Er, heh, 'sup bro! I was just wondering…" Silence. "Um, are you still there Alfred?" Alfred's lips quivered as he tried to think of something to say. "Erm, yeah! Of course bro! It's just…" Silence. "Ugh, Alfred, what the hell is it already?" _Wow, he must be really angry to say a word like that,_ Alfred thought. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he quietly replied, "Nevermind, I have a headache right now. Call ya later." He snapped his phone closed, slapping himself in the face for not being brave like a "hero". Slumping down defeatedly on his couch, he turned on his TV and flipped through channels, not finding one that could cheer him up.

As it went from 8:25 to 10:11 P.M., the cellphone suddenly rang so loudly Alfred literally fell off his couch with a big _Whump._ Swearing, he answered the call, "Heerllo?" He was awakened to suddenly he couldn't even speak correctly. "Pri' vet, this Alfred F. Jones I am speaking to, correct?" Recognizing who was speaking, he sat up straight and blurted back, "Well, of course!" The caller chuckled lightly, then replied, "I have heard recently that you have interviewed my second in command to join the Black Suits. Well, Alfred, I have some news for you." Alfred bit his lip, guessing what was coming. "Arthur doesn't know this, but I know that your brother, Matthew, is with the White Suits. This has never been a problem before, but I think that you should be able to join us, even if he is with the Whites. You look like you would have a good position for the Blacks. Well?" Alfred was so surprised he sat listening to Ivan with his jaw open. He never expected that. Finding his voice, he chirped excitedly, "Really? Are you serious?" He could practically picture Ivan Braginski smiling at Alfred's reaction. "Why, of course! Do you accept?" Jumping up, Alfred fist-pumped the air. "Hell yeah! I'll be ready as soon as possible!" "We will be expecting you."

As the call ended, Alfred jumped around, flopping on his couch and hugging his pillow very tightly. Jumping back up, he grabbed his black suit he wore for the interview yesterday and put it on carefully. He walked out and started his car, vrooming out to finally be accepted into the Blacks.


End file.
